Grampy the Mammoth
Grampy the Mammoth is a mythical beast roaming the wilds of Skyrim. Origin Grampy was invented as part of a prank the Creatures pulled on a fan who offered Gassy pro tips on the game Skyrim by sending his phone number. The Creatures, amused by the notion that they needed help, disregarded these tips and told their MLG protipper about Grampy and the Kuda Bow in return, which he bought to some extent. Role in Skyrim Grampy only appears due to a random event but can be found in a forested area south of Windhelm and just past Kynesgrove at the Mammoth Elder Tree. The appearance of this mammoth is different from other mammoths, as his tusks are on his forehead, which is due to his ancestors cross-breeding with unicorns, and has an overall blue color. On a blood moon, he can be found doing cartwheels. Upon death, he drops the Kuda (short for Kudagoskuskus Bow) and he can also yield the Scallob's Talisman. It is said that the Kuda Bow is the most powerful bow in Skyrim, doing 72 damage. The bow is made of blue wood with hot pink and it is encrusted with gems. The Kudagoskuskus Bow means 'Bow of the Elders' in Nord. Grampy produces the Kuda Bow by eating parts of the Mammoth Elder Tree and his complex digestive system forms the bow inside of him which he then excretes. Mods In a recent video featuring Skyrim mods, the DEV tools for the PC version of Skyrim were released around February 6, 2012, Seamus installed and showcased a "Grampy the Mammoth" mod. Although it is demonstrated that Grampy does drop the Kuda Bow, It does 35 damage as opposed to the godplayer 72 damage it was advertised for in the Prank calls. Additionally, the Mammoth did not have horns atop his head, he had the same model as a normal mammoth but with a bluish tint and as a result, "Should go suck balls and die" according to the 382 people who liked the comment on his YouTube video. The Grampy the Mammoth mod, adds Grampy, and the Kuda Bow to the game. Grampy drops the Kuda Bow upon death, which is a powerful bow. In the mod, you can find Grampy the Mammoth just East of Witchmist Grove, near a large pond. Witchmist Grove is South of Kynesgrove. Kynesgrove is South of Windhelm. He will drop the Kuda Bow upon death, but Grampy does not respawn so you can only obtain the Kuda Bow once. Grampy the Mammoth also has a lot more damage and HP than other mammoths in game, so make sure you are prepared! Trivia *IGN UK actually thought it was real for some time. *A video on this bow can be found here. *Ze also found Grampy in this video. *Grampy's name can be seen in Bunny Bust 2, along with several other Creature related characters, on the possible list of sidekicks for Cop. *He has his own page in The Elder Scrolls wiki. References *SKYRIM PRO TIPS (Creature Crank Calls) - TheCreatureHub Youtube Channel Category:Characters Category:Running Gag Category:Candidates for relocation Category:Candidates for deletion